Exitus
by Zoprah
Summary: Lex ist tödlich verletzt; Clark ist hilflos. Eine gute Gelegenheit, um ausnahmsweise einmal ehrlich zu sein. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Ein deprimierender Oneshot mit viel Drama, Blut und Tod. Mittlerweile fast schon zu "sappy" für meinen Geschmack, aber ich lade dieses 5 Jahre alte Werk dennoch mal hoch, zur Vervollständigung ;o

* * *

**Exitus**

Sein Körper schien eine nicht enden wollende Menge Blut zu besitzen, irgendeine Quelle, die nie versiegte, und offensichtlich war er ebenfalls äußerst darum bemüht, den Fluss niemals enden zu lassen.

Lex wusste nicht mehr genau, wie lange er hier schon lag, größtenteils bewegungsunfähig und mit einem Gefühl im Kopf, als hätte er sich vor kurzem wahllos mit Beruhigungsmitteln vollgestopft.

So hatte er sich Sterben nicht vorgestellt.

Ganz langsam schien das Leben aus ihm herauszufließen. Es ergoss sich ohne Eile in die rote Lache, die sich in Zeitlupe weiter unter ihm ausbreitete.

Ihm wurde allmählich kälter, und das, obwohl überall im Raum verteilt kleine Flammen loderten. Am liebsten würde er die Innenarchitekten und -designer dafür umarmen, dass sie ganz offensichtlich ein Faible für Glas und Metall hatten und so das einzig Brennbare die Sessel, die Akten und was sonst noch so an Kleinkram herumlag und -stand waren; denn wer wollte schon gern bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen. So aber hatte das Feuer keine Chance, sich auszubreiten und in lebensbedrohliche Nähe zu gelangen, zumal sich der Großteil der Sachen mit der kleinen Bombe in Luft aufgelöst hatte.

Andererseits – war Verbluten wirklich so viel besser?

Er verspürte das Bedürfnis, für die Nachwelt eine Notiz zu hinterlassen, in der stand, dass das klischeehafte Vorbeiziehen des gesamten bisherigen Lebens im Zeitraffer _nicht stattfand_. Das war ihm zwar schon vorher klar gewesen, wenn er über den Tod sinniert hatte, aber trotzdem... er hasste stereotype Gedanken und Vorurteile und Klischees und engstirnige Regelungen im Allgemeinen. Und selbst in diesem Zustand konnte er den Gedanken nicht ertragen, einfach nur dazuliegen und abzuwarten.

Er fragte sich, ob bald irgendwer eintreffen würde; Polizei, Sanitäter, irgendwer. Vielleicht sogar Clark. Eigentlich mit hoher Wahrscheinlich Clark, denn Clark tauchte immer auf, wenn irgendwo etwas gravierend Lebensbedrohliches (oder auch einfach nur Ungerechtes) passierte.

Ein unbezähmbarer Hustenreiz machte sich in seinem Hals breit, und er gab ihm nach. Spürte kurz darauf die warme Feuchte von noch mehr Blut aus seinen Mundwinkeln rinnen. Am liebsten hätte er spöttisch aufgelacht – soviel tiefes Rot überall, wo nahm sein Körper die Kraft her, es so unermüdlich zu produzieren, hörte es denn nie auf? Würde er hier noch eine halbe Ewigkeit liegen bis es endlich vorbei war, und solange weiterhin das eklige Gefühl haben, von sich selbst durchtränkt zu werden? Nein, das Gefühl zu sterben war gewiss weder heroisch noch erleuchtend oder befreiend noch sonst irgend etwas außer _einfach verfickt unangenehm_.

Ein kleiner Knockout, _von_ seinem Gehirn _an_ sein Gehirn. Schwärze. Aber nur kurz. Dann wieder erstaunlich kräftige Farben. Natürlich dominiert von Rot. Seine Sehnerven spielten ihm einen rasanten Film vor, den nicht einmal ein Regisseur auf einem Trip, kreiert aus allen psychotropen Substanzen dieser Welt, so irre hätte inszenieren können.

Und dennoch... er blieb ruhig. Er konnte ja gar nicht anders; er hatte schlicht keine Energie um irgendwie gegen all das anzukämpfen. Hysterie, Panik und Angst hatten einfach keine Chance gegen Blutverlust gepaart mit einer Gehirnerschütterung und betäubenden Schmerzen. Sein Körper führte 1:0 gegen Herz und Hirn.

Ein Geräusch wie von einer starken Windböe drang plötzlich zu seinem vernebelten Kopf durch. Er hätte sich gerne danach umgedreht, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr aus seiner grotesk verdrehten Pose befreien, in der auf dem Boden lag.

Der Boden seines eigenen Büros, das wie die Hölle persönlich über und unter und überall um ihn herum mit seiner ganzen Luthorhaftigkeit präsent zu schein schien.

Wenn er könnte, würde er sich auf der Stelle einen schöneren Ort zum Sterben suchen. Draußen in der Natur, eine Wiese vielleicht, oder eine friedliche Waldlichtung. Eben alles außer dieser Brutstätte von Familienstreitigkeiten, kleinen Machtspielchen und anderen Nettigkeiten. Er bereute es beinahe, nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe der Bombe gestanden und sofort zerfetzt worden zu sein, um stattdessen hier herumliegen zu müssen; weder richtig tot noch richtig lebendig.

Ein bekanntes Gesicht tauchte in seinem verschwommenen Blickfeld auf. Ein schönes Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, das es nicht verdiente, durch einen derartig besorgten, verletzten, angstvollen und wütenden Ausdruck zugleich verschandelt zu werden.

„Clark", wollte Lex sagen, laut, erleichtert, so als ob er alles im Griff hätte, eben routiniert wie immer. Aber das wäre eine Lüge gewesen, und dementsprechend brachte er nur ein abgehacktes Krächzen heraus.

Clark verstand ihn trotzdem.

„Nicht... nicht sprechen", redete er behutsam auf ihn ein, und im nächsten Moment wurde sein Kopf von zwei starken, aber sanften Händen angehoben. Dann spürte er rauhen Jeansstoff an seinem Hinterkopf.

Sein Kopf lag in Clarks Schoß.

Wieder erschien die Welt um ihn herum einen kurzen Augenblick lang, als ob er sie durch einen starken Weichzeichner-Filter hindurch betrachten würde. Dann konnte er sich endlich erneut auf das Gesicht seines ehemals besten Freundes konzentrieren.

„Clark", flüsterte er noch einmal, diesmal mit noch kratzigerer Stimme, und einem neuen Schwall Blut. Metallisch und brechreizerzeugend, aber er versuchte standzuhalten, denn dies war seine einzige Chance für längst fällige Ehrlichkeit und vielleicht sogar...

_Vergebung._

„Clark, es tut mir leid, ich... wollte nicht, dass – dass es so endet-"

„Shhhhh", machte Clark und starrte ihn durchdringend an, beinahe so, als ob er ihn röntgen würde... aber nein, das war Schwachsinn... so etwas konnte kein Mensch. Oder vielleicht doch? Immerhin ging es um Clark, und im Fall Clark schien fast nichts mehr unmöglich. Und dessen Miene changierte gerade drastisch, so als ob er soeben den gesamten Schaden und Zerfall seines Körpers begutachtet hätte. Lex' Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Nein", sagte Clark beschwörend. „Nein... _nein_." So, als ob er es ungeschehen machen könnte, wenn er das Wort nur drastisch genug betonte. Und Lex plötzlich jubelnd und ohne jegliche tödliche Verletzungen von der Explosion aufspringen würde. Und dann? Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen? _Nein Clark_, dachte Lex, _so funktioniert die Welt leider nicht. Niemand weiß das so gut __wie wir beide, oder? _

„Du... du bist kein gewöhnlicher Mensch", murmelte er, während er versuchte, sich nur aufs Sprechen zu konzentrieren und das weitere Blut zu ignorieren, dass nun auch die Jeans, auf der sein Kopf ruhte, in Beschlag nahm, so dass diese sich allmählich versteifte. „Ich – ich habe es immer gewusst... irgendwie... und... du hättest", er hustete und seine Stimme versagte kurz, „du hättest es mir sagen können. Immer."

Clark schaute wie ein geprügelter Hund. „Ich wollte. Aber ich durfte nicht, meine Eltern haben es mir verboten, und ich hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion, ich-"

„Clark", sagte Lex so bestimmend, wie er es gerade eben noch so zustandebrachte, „ich hätte dich nie, _NIE_ in eins meiner Labore gesteckt. Alles was ich wollte, war... Freundschaft... und Vertrauen... und ich habe es letztendlich selbst ruiniert, ich weiß." War ihm vorher dezent kalt gewesen, dann fühlte er sich nun wie sich jemand wohl in Sibirien fühlen musste, im Schnee liegend, und ohne einen Fetzen Stoff am Leib. Er zitterte, während er sich für weitere Sätze sammelte. Sätze, die er unbedingt sagen musste, bevor Clark ihn unterbrechen konnte, oder sich sein Hals schlussendlich ganz zuschnürte, noch mehr als er es jetzt bereits tat.

„Du warst wie ein Bruder für mich, und ich hätte einfach aufhören müssen immer weiter nachzubohren oder zu forschen - ich hätte mit dem zufrieden sein müssen, was ich hatte, denn es war mehr als ich zuvor je besessen habe, Clark. Und ich hasse mich so sehr dafür, dass ich erst jetzt den Mut habe, dir das alles zu sagen... kurz bevor alles zu spät ist." Er lachte bitter, was sein Körper mit einem langen, ihm den Atem raubenden Stechen quittierte.

„Ich habe dir längst vergeben", sagte Clark leise und drückte seinen Oberkörper fest in seine Arme. „Und ich bin so ein verdammter Idiot, weil ich es dir nicht schon früher gesagt habe. Es tut mir leid, Lex, ich wünschte ich könnte das alles jetzt irgendwie aufhalten, aber... ich kann nicht... ich kann vieles, aber nicht... das-"

„Clark, hör auf. Ich war noch nie... erleichterter... als..."

Seine Augen wurden glasig. „Danke", presste er heraus, und seine Hand bewegte sich nach oben, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte er Clarks warme, beinahe schon heiße Wange, und dann pumpte sein Herz ein letztes schwaches Mal, genau dann, als er ein schiefes Lächeln zustande brachte, ein typisches Lexlächeln.

Und die Welt stand still im Raum, das Lächeln für immer eingefroren, ein lebendiger und ein lebloser Körper als Silhouette vor einer Glaswand, hinter der Metropolis hektisch und überfüllt wie eh und je weiter existierte, als ob nichts passiert wäre.

* * *

**Ende**_  
_


End file.
